


Bad idea

by euphoric_smile



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_smile/pseuds/euphoric_smile
Summary: "I know this isn't what we wanted to happen but, this might be the only way" You speak. The fear was evident in your tone. You had tried everything and none of it worked. You were running on low energy and if you didn't do anything now..this place would never be the same anymore."I wished it never came down to this" Mario speaks staring at the large mass of destruction before him. Sometime ago he had already came to realization that this was going to take place. Yes it did hurt. After all he finally grasped how he felt."Hey, It'll be alright!" You turn smiling at him. You encased your hand into his gloved one. "If there's anything that I've learned while being here it's that true love knows no league"_____________You are suddenly plunged into the world of Super Mario to follow a prophecy that a goddess named Alina bestowed upon you. With your arrival to the Mushroom Kingdom things begin to happen leading certain people to be suspicious and others puzzled. Your task is to gather a team of different individuals to take down a evil threatening every living thing, but of course there a challenges and hardships along the way.[ Mario X Female! Reader ]
Relationships: Mario (Nintendo)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

With a wave, the patient was out the door. You let out a suppressed sigh that was long overdue. You glanced down at your watch.

 _5:00 pm_ It read.

Your shift was finally over, the smells of iodoform was starting to become unbearable. Honestly, you wouldn't know how much more time you could be able to take. You walked over to your desk, grabbing documents that contained your previous patients' information and placed it into a binder, in which you shoved it into a suitcase. Taking that suitcase you grabbed your coat form off the coat rack. Then you turned around, checking for anything that could be out of place. You eyes stop upon your laptop.

You decided to take it. Anything could happen that would required you to use it. Walking out your office, you quickly locked it before making your way down the hallway.

The hallways are always bland and cold. It really gave the atmosphere a hint of calmness and possibly sadness. Though, the sooner you got out of this place the better. It was too depressing and also you'd prefer not to run into _him._ Who was him, you might ask? Only your annoying coworker who constantly flirted with you despite the many times you told him you weren't interested. 

You picked up the pace. As you round the corner, a frown became evident on your face as a familiar voice came into view.

"That's just very inaccurate, you should really take the time and—" The two of you made eye contact. Quickly he turned away from the nurse and smiled at you" [Name]! It's nice to see you again! Is it time for you to leave already?"

You nod.

"Oh! What a coincidence! I happen to be off as well... let's have dinner with one another!" Your coworker suggests with a beaming smile.

You blink feeling unamused. "How about no"

"I think you meant to say yes" He responds "So... where do you want to eat? It doesn't matter where because I'll be the one paying "

"I said no" You give him a blank look "Looks like tonight you'll be enjoying eating by yourself"

He immediately to begins to sulk, but you don't care. Without saying anything else you leave him and the nurse.

' _He's so persistent which is so.... ew_ _..._ _when will he take the hint that I'm not interested'_ You thought.

You walked through the lobby and out the hospital doors. You lived a down a few blocks from here, so you never bother to bring your car. It was an unnecessary use of gas and simply better for the environment.

————

You got a bit sidetracked. You were suppose to be home now and enjoying a nice bath but, you caught a young woman selling some jewelry that was very appealing to the eye.

You observed the many pieces of jewelry laying out on the table. All of them were so very captivating. However, one in particular had caught your eye. It was a necklace, with a golden sun and adorned in the middle was a moon made of sapphire.

"Do you like this one?" The young lady asks.

You look at her and nod. "Does this necklace have a origin story?"

"Alina, who wore this necklace, was a goddess who was looked very high upon her followers" She says "One of those followers took her interest and eventually they fell in love however, he only loved her for her powers and manipulated her into doing bad things to almost where it was unchangeable"

"What happened next?" You asked interested.

"When the world was coming close to an end, she stopped it with all her strength and sealed her ex lover into a mountain far away from everyone " The lady continues " Unfortunately the goddess passed away, but her story remains impactful on others to this day and you know she kinda looks like you..."

The lady steps from behind the table. She circles around as she look up and down. You smile nervously.

"You really do look like her! [E/C] eyes, [Color] hair and everything! You're soooooo pretty!" She gushes.

"Mmm... thanks" You awkwardly smile "Um so how much for the necklace?"

She walks back behind the stand. She thinks for a bit resting her hand on her chin. "Hmm.. how about I give it too you for free?" She smiles at you.

"FREE!?!" You shout alerting some few passerby's. You laugh sheepishly, rubbing your neck. "Free?" You repeat again but lower "This is a golden necklace with real sapphire!" You point at the necklace.

"I know" She replies.

"Then why would you give it away for free?" You ask.

The girl pulls out her wallet, briefly showing the many 100 dollars bills she contained. "I earned so much already, it wouldn't hurt anyway to give one away for free" She shrugs.

You can't help but grin.

She picks up necklace. "Come on and turn around, let's see how cute it'll look!" She gestures with her hand.

You turn around and gently you can feel the necklace laying against your chest.

"Ooh~ It's really cute! Look in this mirror" She squeals handing you a hand-held mirror.

You take it from her, looking into the mirror. She was right, it did look pretty nice on you, it gave you a nice glow. "Thank you!" You say handing her back the mirror "I have to get going now but really thank you letting me have it free of charge"

She smiles "It's no problem! I really could see the admiration in your eyes, it's a perfect fit for you!"

You wave her off and began walking off when—

"Hey!" The lady calls "What is your name? Mine is Autumn!"

You turn around with a smile "It's [Name]!"

"It was nice to meet you [Name] and here's some advice for the future! If you don't like the road you're walking start paving another one!" She beams.

"Um.. Thanks!" You reply before turning around.

' _What a nice lady and a weirdly specific of advice that kinda pertains to me'_ You thought.

The job as an Orthopedist wasn't an easy one and to be honest you never wanted to even pursue this type of career in the first place. You did this for your parents. No it wasn't because they insisted on you too. You just wanted to make them proud, to know their only daughter wasn't a failure to society, but it wasn't really worth it. Your parents wanted to you be happy and stress free. You knew it.

So maybe it was time for change. To start something anew.


	2. → one

Something wasn't right.

Your intuition was telling you that you weren't alone. There was something or someone here. The hairs on the back your neck were high and on alert. You could feel yourself coming into a cold sweat. Slowly you pushed open your front door, timidly glancing into your semi-dark living room.

The feeling only became worse. Quickly you walked in, flicking on the light switch. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Maybe you were just paranoid... yeah that had to be it.

You sigh slipping off your shoes, and hang your coat on the coat rack. Setting the rest of your things on the coffee table beside it, you strolled into the kitchen. You opened the refrigerator, looking over the things you had.

_"[Name]"_

You glanced over your shoulder.

No one was there.

Of course no one was there! **This was** ** _your_** **house** , last time you checked. No one else should be here. Unless it was a robber, but they surely wouldn't know your name and if it were a robber you would surely noticed. Turning back around you took out some tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, carrots, and the other things that belonged in a salad.

Setting the stuff on your counter, you got to work.

_"[Name]"_

You stopped again, but took the actual initiative to search your house. The results came up to nothing. No one else was there, like you believed.

"Maybe I'm finally going crazy" You joked.

_"Very amusing"_

You frowned. Did you actually managed to go bonkers?

" _Unfortunately you haven't, I'm here to bring you home"_

Huh?

"What do you mean home? I'm already home" You respond to the voice in your head.

_"You wanted change no? Well I'm here to do that [Name].. this place... wherever you are isn't home"_

"I find it weird you know that, whoever you are... but I'm not moving to wherever you want me too... I'm gonna make a salad, take a bath, then go to bed" You reply.

_"My name is Alina.. [Name]"_

Alina? Why did that sound so familiar?... You furrow your eyebrows in thought. That was it! The lady you brought this necklace from! She said the goddess who supposedly wore it before you was named Alina. You glanced down at your necklace.

It was glowing?

 _"I see you've noticed, that's how we're getting home.. now all you have to say is the magic word"_ Alina spoke with a happy tone.

"WHAT!?!" You voice your confusion.

_'That was the magic word'_

Suddenly, you felt nauseous. You could only widen your eyes as the scenery of your home was all warping together. Your necklace was floating from your neck in the air. It was glowing more brightly and slightly shaking. Everything was spinning so rapidly, which made you shut your eyes tightly.

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

You could feel wind push against you.

 _'I think it's best if you open your eyes now... I didn't expect this to happen'_ Alina says in a nervous tone.

You open your eyes.

"OH...WHA?" Your eyes almost bulged out of your sockets, as you watched the ground become closer by each second. You were falling from the sky! "I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET!"

 _'Perhaps there's a body of water somewhere you could land in... if there isn't you'll have to use the necklace'_ Alina responded.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?" You yelled flailing your arms around "THERE ISN'T ANY WATER BELOW AND I CERTAINLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN BY USING THE NECKLACE"

 _'If I freak out it won't be good for the both us... as for the necklace you'll have to use it's abilities I can't do it myself'_ Alina replies.

"OKAY OKAY TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO PLEASE!!" You predicted you were only a 1000 feet away before.. yeah. 

' _You need to come up with something to prevent you from death... you must chant illuceo before your choice of word and it has to relate to something natural occurring in nature or it won't work' Alina says._

Okay! Something to do with nature! What could you use to prevent yourself from dying? You had to come up with an idea quick! What was something that you could catch you from falling fast from the sky?!?

You had an idea. It might be stupid but you hoped it would work.

"OKAY! ILLUCEO!" You called out, immediately after your necklace began to shine "RAINBOW!"

Quickly, a rainbow projected from the sky which you landed on. You slid down on it, like it was a slide making it safely towards the ground. Once your feet reach the ground you out a huge sigh of relief.

"ALINA WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!?" You shook with anger. Alina, the supposed goddess or whoever she was got you into this mess. You were no longer home and that was big problem.

Green. That was the one color that was everywhere. Green grass. Tall trees. Green bushes with weird orange fruit on it. Green, blue, and pink mountains with spots?.. In the distance. Lastly, their was a strange green pipe coming out of the ground a few feet away.

"Alina! Are you there? Answer me!" You demanded.

No response.

"Hello Alina, you got me into a poor predicament!" You tried again.

Still no response.

You frowned. You were still angry but, with a situation like this you believed it was better to be calm. You glanced down to your necklace and back to where the rainbow once was. You hadn't expect to actually land on it, you didn't know rainbows were even solid. Last time you checked a rainbow was a spectrum of light that appeared in the sky after it rained while it was sunny.

It's crazy that it actually worked though. You were certain you were gonna be dead.

Now back to your problem. You're somewhere were you shouldn't be. You have no idea where you are and the person who most likely knows about this place is unresponsive.

You were doomed.

You looked down at your necklace. If it helped you just a few seconds ago, then maybe it can help you again but Alina said it'll only work on nature.

What could you do?


	3. → two

You decided to inspect the pipe.

A weird sense of familiarity had washed over you. You had seen this before. You tried to come up with any possible reason on where you seen this, yet it was fruitless.

Maybe it lead to some sort of a sewer? Your nose scrunched up at the thought. It was probably dirty and filthy.

"Hey!"

You yelped caught off guard. You turn around quickly. "Who's there?" You ask looking around.

"Down here!" The same voice replied.

You looked down to met with a brown mushroom with legs. Oddly, it looked very familiar as well. It had large eyes, with larger eyebrows that gave the expression that it was mad. You glanced at its two sharp canines protruding out its mouth with a gulp. This thing could probably do some damage.

"Uh how may I help you?.." You ask slowly.

"Do you not see the problem that lies here human?" It asked.

There was a problem? You had three problems. Alina was unresponsive, you had no idea were you are, and lastly this thing. "I don't know what the problem is...mushroom with legs... you say it as if I should know" You respond a bit nervous.

You couldn't really tell if this thing was actually mad or not. It seems it's eyebrows were naturally like that.

"Mushroom with legs?! That's honestly so disrespectful" It replied "I'm a goomba you insignificant human and secondly the problem here is that you're in goomba territory"

Goomba? Why did that sound familiar as well? Now that the mention you could've sworn you'd seen this goomba thing before... but where? "I'm sorry?.. I hadn't known this was goomba territory.. as you see I'm lost-"

The Goomba cut you off "Listen here human I don't care that you're lost, what you need to do is scram out of here or else"

You frowned. What a rude little prick! Did it not realize how small it was compared to you? You could easily punt it away from you. "Mr. Goomba sir like I'll say again I'm lost I have no idea where to go" You respond becoming a bit upset.

"And like I'll say again human I don't care, I want you out of here now!" The Goomba demanded.

You glared at the Goomba. It glared black.

Taking your foot you kicked it right in the face, and surprisingly it shot into the air, far away from you. Your eyes widen in surprise. You hadn't expected the Goomba to go so far and in the air too! 

"Well at least I don't have to worry about that Goomba anymore" You spoke with a shrug "Now back to figuring out what to do..."

You looked back towards the pipe. What if it didn't lead to the sewers? You couldn't explain but you had just got the sudden urge to jump into it. There wasn't that many options for you anyway. It was either walk around and run to more things like that Goomba or jump down this pipe to find out where it goes.

"Human"

You rolled your eyes. How did that Goomba get back here so quick? "What do you want?" You said turning around "As you can see there's no way that you can kick me—"

You stopped, once realizing what you had done. The Goomba was back but with more! Many of them where stack on top of one another making them tower over you easily.

"Um... haha Mr.Goomba sir I apologize about what just happened like a minute ago how about we forget what just happened and I'll leave?.." You suggest with a nervous laugh.

"After you just assaulted me for no reason! Nope not a chance!" The Goomba responded.

The Goomba was right. You two were having a dispute, but you didn't have to kick it in the face like that even though you found it very very amusing.

"Goomba stack attack!"

You internally panic as the Goombas back you up against the pipe.

' _Either I probably die or jump to who knows where'_ You thought _'I'm not ready to die yet!'_

In a swift movement you jump down the pipe. You instantly feel like you're being sucked in into a vacuum, making you feel dizzy.

Suddenly, you shoot up and out onto a hard surface, which you assume is the ground. You stand up with a groan slightly rubbing your bottom. Well this wasn't the sewers.. something that you were totally grateful for.

It was a town. It wasn't just the sign that read ' TOAD TOWN ' that led you to conclude that. You could see many houses from the entrance and there were more mushroom like creatures walking around. They weren't like the Goomba from before though. Perhaps you could get some sort of idea of where you were, but they might be rude like that Goomba.

However, you needed answers since Alina is busy being unresponsive.

With determination you walked into the town. Most of the walking mushrooms payed you no attention while some others gave you curious glances. Why was all of this so familiar? You felt as if you seen this creatures too! It sucked that you couldn't remember. Maybe you needed something to jog your memory.

"Ah excuse me!" You stopped a random one that was passing by. This one specifically was yellow. These things seem to be color coded of some sort. 

"Yes? Is there something you need?" It asked.

"Erm this might be rude but I'm new around here and I never seen anything like you... so can I ask what you are?" You ask awkwardly.

"I'm a toad, but I prefer if you call me Ace that's my name" Ace responds "You must be a traveler yes?" He asks inspecting your clothing.

"Yes!" You lie "I'm here to meet up...with...with..." You try to come up with something to add on.

"The Princess?" Ace suggests.

"Totally! I'm here to discuss business with the princess, but I don't where she is located I only knew that she resided near Toad Town" You continue to lie.

 _'This Princess will surely to be able to answer my questions I hope'_ You think.

"Ah I see! Well I can take you there! The princess is very outgoing person, so I'm sure you two will get along nicely as there aren't that many humans around this part" Ace replies.

' _He makes it seem as there is a scarce amount here..'_ You think to yourself.

"How many humans are there exactly here?" You ask curiously.

"Well there's the Princess, the Mario Bros, and now you so that makes four! Now come on follow me, I'm taking you to the Princess!" Ace beams.

You gawk as Ace tugs on your sleeve.

_'There were only 3 before me!?! Where in the world am I?'_


	4. → three

You follow Ace down a path that led to the Princess's Castle. Honestly, you were still baffled on the fact that were only 3 humans... now 4 including you. Perhaps you should've expected that may not be many humans around considering those Goombas you saw before and these toad guys.

"Can I ask what type of business that you have with the princess?" Ace asks glancing at you from the corner of his beady little eyes.

"Well I'm a Doctor, an orthopedist to be exact" You respond "I came to expect how you guys run things here in the..."

"Mushroom Kingdom" Ace finishes. You nodded in appreciation.

Well only half of that was lie. You just remembered! You didn't even have your lab coat on not your shoes so how did... You glanced down at your clothing. Strange. You were wearing your coat and shoes. How did you not notice that? 

"We're almost there... uh what's your name?" Ace asks.

"It's [Name]" You reply.

"So... Doctor [Name]? Nice!" Ace replies cheerfully.

You nod. In the near distance you could see a large castle making your eyes widen. The exterior of the castle was made of white brick, while roof sidings were a hot pink. There was also a window above the doors of the castle. On the stained glass was picture a blonde hair girl and a pink dress which you assumed was the princess. Every other window was adorned with pink roses.

It really did look like something out of a fairy tale.

You and Ace walk across the white brick beige that separated the castle from Toad Town. At the doors of the castle, on each side were toads dressed up in dark attire. It was very different from the toads in Toad Town. They held spears in their hands as well, but they didn't look all that intimidating. 

"Welcome to the Princess Peach's Castle, please state your business" One of the toads spoke.

Your eyebrows furrowed. Princess Peach? You heard that no seen that name many times before, but why couldn't you remember it? Everything here was so familiar it was almost like you seen everything before.

' _I hate not knowing things, it makes me go crazy_ ' You thought to yourself.

"Doctor [Name] is here to observe how things work in the Mushroom Kingdom, she is supposed to meet up with the Princess first" Ace says snapping you out of your thoughts. You hadn't notice that they were talking to you.

Both of the toad guards briefly glance at you.

"I see" The same toad responds "Well I hope you enjoy your time here ma'am.. Have a nice day!"

You smile at them as they open the doors. "You have a nice day as well!" You say back.

The interior was just as beautiful as the outside. The floor was of black and white tiles. In the middle of the floor there was a big tile with a sun on it. The walls were painted with many clouds on a blue background, resembling the sky. There were three stairs with a red carpet leading up towards the throne. Beside the throne were two statues with flowers. There was also the pink ribbons draping over the stone.

Yet sitting in the throne was the princess. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She wore a pink dress and white sleeves, oh an you couldn't forget the crown she was wearing.

You seen Princess Peach before. You would never forget someone looking as elegant as she was.

"Oh there's visitors!" Princess Peach spoke noticing you and Ace. She stands up abruptly walking down the steps and towards you two. "Hello! I'm Princess Peach.. and oh you're a human! We don't get that many human visitors here!" She smiles.

"Yeah Ace told me that there aren't that many humans around here" You respond, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. You _were_ standing in front of royalty.

"Well I think my task here is done" Ace says "It was nice seeing you Princess! See you around Doctor [Name]!"

"Oh you're not here to discuss anything?" Princess Peach asks Ace.

"No Doctor [Name] is here for that, I was just escorting her here because she isn't familiar with the Mushroom Kingdom" Ace responds.

Princess Peach smiles Well that's very sweet of you! Have a nice day then!"

"Right back at ya!" Ace responds before walking out the Castle.

"So I see that you're a Doctor? Unless Ace was just calling you that for another reason?" She questions.

You blink. "Well I am a Doctor an orthopedist to be exact.. but I didn't come here to discuss anything medical related" You respond. This was your chance and hopefully you would get some non disappointing information out of it.

"I'm all ears" Princess Peach responds.

"Okay so I might sound crazy, but I'm not from here" You say.

"Of course you aren't Ace implied that you aren't from the Mushroom Kingdom" Princess Peach giggles.

Oh. Well she isn't wrong. "No I mean like from this world, I was transported here by a goddess name Alina with this necklace here" You gesture at your necklace "I was hoping you might know a way I could get back home... It all sounds crazy really"

Princess Peach blinks not expecting anything like that. You probably looked stupid to her right now.

"Hmm... can I have a closer look?" She points towards your necklace.

You nod. Maybe she knew something?

You watch silently as she inspects your necklace. She takes it into her hand observing every inch and crook.

"I thought I recognized this necklace when I first approached you" Princess Peach looks up at you "It was the necklace that belonged to the Goddess of Nature well that was she supposedly was and her name was Alina"

Alina could more likely help you get your way back home. So if you found some more information on Alina and this necklace, it'll help you in the long run. You were sure of it.

"I have an library we can discuss more and possibly find a way for you to get home... Doctor [Name] was it?" Princess Peach questions.

"Yes but there's no need to be formal you can just call me [Name]" You respond with a smile.

"Well you can just address me as Peach then [Name]" Peach smiles back.


	5. →four

You and Peach sat at a large brown oak wood table where many books were scattered on the table. Peach picks up a green book that was old and wormed out from years of use.

"Why did you decide to help me? I'm pretty sure I sounded like a psychopath back there.... I was sure you would've kicked me out right then and there" You speak up. Everything about your situation just sounded nearly impossible.

Peach slightly smiles "Nothing here in the Mushroom Kingdom is normal.. bizarre things happen here everyday and I myself have been in _many_ crazy predicaments"

' _Huh.. I wonder what she's been though'_ You think yourself.

 _"_ Thanks really.. I appreciate it" You show her your gratitude. She really could've called you delusional and kicked you out.

She only gives you another smile before looking back down at the book. With her index finger she skims the words on the page before stopping at the begin of a certain paragraph.

' _The Amulet of Mother Nature known to be belong of the Goddess of Nature: Alina has been known to possess magical abilities many that relate to the weather, environment, and anything living. Other abilities that may not relate may be teleportation and telepathy.'_ She read aloud.

"This would explain how you got here" Peach says.

That would also explain how you were able to create that rainbow, it pertained to the weather. Though that didn't explain why Alina disappeared.

"You said that Alina brought you here.. did you personally talk to her?" Peach asks.

You nod "I was talking to her but she wasn't physically there.. we were talking through my brain so telepathy I guess but once we made it here she's been unresponsive"

Peach eyebrows furrowed as she had her hand on her chin. Her eyes lit up which meant hopefully she had an solution. "I personally don't have an idea how we could get Alina back.." You instantly frowned not wanting to hear that "But! My advisor/steward Toadsworth is a very wise old Toad, situations like these are what he is best at"

She sounded like she trusted this Toadsworth guy very much. He might have the answers the you're looking for.

"Well when will I be able to meet Toadsworth?" You ask.

"He's most like very busy at this moment, so perhaps later you will be able to meet Toadsworth" Peach responds.

You wanted to get out of here in the quickest way possible, but it seemed that it wasn't going to go that way. You were still grateful for the fact that Peach decided to help you in the first place. Yet you realized that the chance of you going home was going to be slim, unless if Alina decided to respond back.

"So, I know that I may not be able to get back home today and uh I was wondering if that was the case where would I go?" You asked. Whatever currency the Mushroom Kingdom was you did not possess one drop of it. It wasn't like when you were brought here that you grabbed your wallet before you came. So any hotel or inn here was out of the question.

"We have many spare rooms in the Castle you can just occupy one of those if that happened to be the case" She responds "Hmm well I don't have anything on my schedule since it's my day off, let's go find something do to pass the time"

Well if you're not going home tonight then the 'nowhere to go situation' was solved.

"What does a Princess do when she's not working?" You ask curiously. You didn't really know how the life of a princess worked considering you weren't one yourself.

Peach grabs your hand. "Come on let me show you!" She says enthusiastically.

————

You found yourself walking through a long hallway alongside Peach. There were many paintings on the walls. One was a painting of a weird green dinosaur thing. It wore orange boots. Oddly enough it was familiar to you as well.

"Hey Peach what is that?" You asked pointing towards the painting.

"It's Yoshi he's a very good friend of mine" She responds "Yoshi's come from Yoshi Island which is a bit of ways from here"

Yoshi huh? Yoshi Island. You heard these words before.

"That's nice" You reply.

Before you were going to continue down the hallway another painting had caught your eye. It was a painting of two males. One wore blue overalls over a red long sleeved shirt. He wore white gloves. He also had on a pair of light brown work shoes. He was pretty short with a thick mustache with blue eyes, and you couldn't forget his red hat that had the white letter 'M' on it. The other male was inches taller and was the same except a bit thinner. He wore green and his cap had a letter 'L'.

Your eyes widen in sudden realization. You knew exactly where you were. You couldn't never forget the the two famous protagonists of the Super Mario Franchise but... How? And Why?

"Peach?... Uh what are their names?" You ask for confirmation.

"Those are Mario and Luigi mostly known as the Mario Bros." She smiles "They are very good friends of mine as well... oh [Name] are you okay? You look a bit frazzled"

Her blue eyes glisten with concern as she takes the dazed expression you wore on your face.

How could you forget something that was a apart of your childhood? Those days where you'd come home from school and turn on your Wii or Nintendo 64 and pop in a Mario game. That Goomba from earlier was the first enemy that you would encounter in almost any Mario game! The toads! Princess Peach the damsel in distress herself! The painting of Yoshi! This painting of the Mario Bros right here!

It shouldn't be possible that you were here! You wished that this was a dream, but with you physically touching and feeling things proved otherwise.

"Hahaha.. Princess Peach I'm quite alright" You laugh nervously. Peach could only help but look worried.

"Well if you need anything please let me know" She says sincerely.

You nod giving her a not so convincing smile. "I'll be sure to do so.. let's get back to where we're going!" You tried to sound cheerful but you cringed as you sounded like nervous wreck instead.

Peach only sighs. "As you say so... I'll show you the garden first"

This new found information did not sit well with you at all.


	6. → five

**First Person**  
______________

I watched as Peach fumbled through a chest filled with many things. She was showing me everything that she did throughout her life. Most of which I recognized from past video games.

I pressed my face against my palm. I wanted to go home. I was in a world that I believed before that it was completely fiction, something that had no chance of actually existing.

I didn't know if I was in any current or past Mario game. Also I didn't know if my presence here could affect everyone around me and I did not want to experience it either if it was true.

Peach pulled out a pair of ice skates, turning back to face me with a smile she said "I performed in the Olympics with these skates and it was pretty cold out there"

What game was— oh! Mario and Sonic at the Olympics series..

"I didn't realize you did so much things!" I responded faking my surprise. I couldn't let her know that I basically knew everything about her and what she did. That would certainly change things drastically if she did. I would be seen as a weirdo and it would all go left from there.

"Hmm.. I have really done a lot haven't I" Peach thinks "I played tennis, baseball, soccer, and party games.."

"Princess don't regularly do those things hm?" I look at her.

Peach shakes her head. "No not at all being a normal Princess is pretty boring.. Good thing that's not me!" She beams "Well now that I've shown you my things we should go see if Toadsworth is available now"

That's what I wanted to hear. Now I get to know whether or not I'm able to return home. Hopefully, it's not the latter.

————

"Another Human? We don't get too many humans around here at all" Toadsworth comments noticing my appearance.

"I noticed that earlier" I replied thinking back to when I first arrived in Toad Town.

"Well [Name] here happens to be in a predicament" Peach explains "Look at here necklace, it's the one the Goddess Alina wore.. the one that we thought was lost forever, well that necklace brought her here from some world different than ours"

Toadsworth looks towards your necklace, his beady little eyes widen. "The Goddess Alina you say?" He questions which both I and Peach nod at.

"I happen to be knowledgeable on Alina" Toadworth says "The powers of her necklace included teleportation which would explain how you got here.. I'm going to assume that you were brought here for a reason"

"How so? There's not really known much about Alina and that necklace Toadsworth" Peach responds.

"When Alina passed on it was said that her necklace was gone with her; however, many did not believe it as the only thing that was left of her was a prophecy" Toadsworth replied.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion "Alina didn't tell me anything about that"

"You spoke with her? That shouldn't be possible, she's been gone for ages" Toadsworth looks toward me.

"Well I was talking to here with this necklace, Peach said it was because of telepathy that the necklace possessed" I reply.

"I see.. well you should ask her to take you back home" Toadsworth says "Unless she's unresponsive?"

"How did you know that?" Peach asks.

"Alina sometimes wouldn't receive the amount of sleep that needed daily so for periods of time she would pass out and wouldn't wake up until she got what she needed" Toadsworth replies "That is what could be occurring now and if that's the case then you won't be going home today.. Alina wouldn't probably allow you to go home anyway"

I frowned. That's not what I wanted to here. My chance of getting out of here the quickest that I could was decreasing.

Who knows how my boss would react to me not showing up to work tomorrow. I usually called my parents everyday as well too. If I didn't do that they might think something was up. I couldn't help but to worry about my life back at home.

This was frustrating and a tad bit disappointing.

"Why wouldn't she let me go home?" I asked.

"The prophecy she left" Toadsworth simply responds.

I didn't say anything else. I did not want to hear it. I only knew that it would make me upset.

"What was the prophecy that she left?" Peach questions.

Of course she would ask that.

" _When I fall there will be a time period of peace, following after that period will_ ** _he_** _return_ _proceed to wreak havoc. The snake of the man will conquer the kingdom. A foreign one will appear and gather allies. They will endure hardships, love, and joy. Each holding different abilities they will strike evil. They will succeed and_ ** _he_** _will no longer cease to exist"_ Toadsworth recited.

Evil? Foreign one? That couldn't be me. If it was? It wouldn't be. I'm getting home before any evil of the sort could do such a thing.

Peach frowned. "Someone conquering my kingdom? I wouldn't allow that to happen, it was already attempted in the past and it failed so surely it will fail again" She spoke.

"Yes. The Mario Bros wouldn't let that take place" Toadsworth agrees "Even if that happens to be the case it won't last"

"So the prophecy must be wrong then?" I ask unsure.

Toadsworth shook his head. "It's most likely true, things like new people riding to power to take over Mushroom Kingdom isn't uncommon" He replies "It'll probably happen"

Yeah. There was no way I was staying here. I can't believe he said it so nonchalantly as well!

"Toadsworth is right" Peach says "There were many people in the past who attempted to take over my kingdom"

I could think back to a few games.

"Ah well I don't really want to be here for that" I say blankly "If I'm the so called foreign one if I leave then it might not occur"

"Toadsworth said Alina won't probably let you go back" Peach looks toward me.

"Well is there anyway I can go back without needing Alina?" I ask Toadsworth.

"Unless you know how to work that necklace then perhaps not" He responds.


	7. → six

This necklace was the key to getting home and I absolutely did not know how to use it. I did use it once to make that rainbow come out of the sky... but I was sure that anything to do with the weather wouldn't help me. So, basically it was hopeless.

"I don't know how to" I reply with a frown.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but it looks like you'll be here for awhile" Toadsworth responds in a grim tone.

I let out a sigh. I wish it were the other way. Looks like I'll just have to accept it even if I don't really want to.

"Don't worry [Name]! I'll have a room set up for you and everything!" Peach says full of optimism.

Well there was a bright side.. I would be spending a night in a castle. Many people do not have the luxury to experience that. "Thanks Peach" I smile.

"Ah Unfortunately I have some other errands to run" Toadsworth speaks "It was nice meeting you [Name]" He says before leaving.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you!" I respond before turning towards Peach. "He's a really busy Toad hm?"

Peach smiles "Indeed he is..." She stops to think for a bit "I just remembered that I have some paperwork that I need to attend to.. um are you okay with being by yourself?"

"Of course" I say with a nod. I've been an independent woman for some time now, I could definitely handle being alone. "I'll just probably check out Toad Town since I'm unfamiliar with it" I add on.

"Oh! If that's the case then I'll give you some coins! Just incase you want to buy anything" Peach smiles as she holds out a pink pouch.

I stare at it in bewilderment. Where did that come from? She doesn't have pockets in her dress? Or does she? Slowly I take the pouch from her hands. "Thanks Peach! You really didn't have to but thanks again!" I thank her.

Peach only nods. "I'll be going now" She begins to walk away before abruptly stopping. She turns back around towards me "I almost forgot! Dinner will be at 6, around when the sun sets"

"Oh.. thanks for letting me know!" I smile.

"No problem!" She says before walking off.

I stare at the pouch in my hands. I wonder how much money I was given?..

————

I thought that Toad Town was cool when I played Paper Mario but being here and actually seeing it in person was way better. The buildings here varied in colors and sizes. There was a lot of flowers... like a lot of them. These Toads really liked decor.

I stopped walking. I had no idea where I was going. Maybe I should've asked for a map of Toad Town from Peach. I glanced around looking for any signs. There were stores signs; however, there wasn't any street signs.

"Maybe I can make my own landmarks then... hmm let's see" I mumble. My eyes stop upon a fountain. There were some toads sitting on the edge of it. This is probably the plaza. 

Okay. Fountain = Plaza

Well as long as I get back here then I'll be able to get back to Peach's Castle.

With that I pick a random pathway to walk down.

I come across an big orange brick building. The roof is made up of a brown slate. The big sign with yellow lighting around the border reads 'TOAD TOWN MALL'

A mall! I haven't been to mall in awhile.

I push pash the glass doors.

The mall bustled with many Toads. There seem to be many different stores which got me excited. I walk throughout the mall observing the stores that I pass by. I get a few glances and whispers from other Toads but I just ignore it.

Humans were rare here.

I stop in front of a store named 'TOADLES BOUTIQUE'. It appeared to be a clothing store. Hopefully, they had clothing here for humans. I didn't want to be in my work clothes the whole time that I would be here. I entered the store.

"Welcome to— oh a human! We hardly ever get human visitors here in the Mushroom Kingdom!" An yellow toad wearing with brown mustache spoke. He was also wearing a black jacket and stood behind the register of a counter.

"So I've been told" I responded.

"Well like I was saying before welcome to Toadles Boutique! I'm Toadle the owner of this store" Toadle speaks "I know exactly why you're here! You want to buy something"

I nod. People do go to a store to buy stuff.. it was pretty obvious. "I was wondering if you have any clothes for humans" I reply.

"Of course I do! What kind of store owner would I be not to cater to any type of customer?" Toadle speaks enthusiastically.

"You would be an inconsiderate one I guess" I respond.

"Indeed I would! Now" Toadle walks from behind the counter shuffling towards me "We have a wide selections of clothes for humans right over here"

I follow Toadle towards a huge rack of clothes. It was very large. Almost overflowing, definitely because of the lack of humans around here. Well more clothing for myself I guess.

"Is there a certain look you're going for? Any specific type of clothing?" Toadle asks.

I glance down at the pouch of coins in my hand.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'll be staying here for a few days so I'll need a couple of outfits, so just some causal wear I guess" I respond.

Toadle brings his hand towards his chin as briefly glances at me up and down which makes me a bit nervous in all honestly. "Hmm..." He turns towards the rack instantly going throw the many abundance of clothes.

"Here take these" He says. Holding my hands out I could widen my eyes as Toadle throws many types of shirts and pants into my arms.

When Toadle is done throwing I mean handing me clothes it's as if there's a whole mountain in my hands.

"Alright there's all the clothes you'll need" Toadle says proudly as he overlooks me struggling with holding the clothes.

"I said only for a few days..." I respond slightly muffled. My face was basically covered in the pile of clothes. "This definitely way more than I need"

"No it's just enough" Toadle responds "Now let's try them on"

If I was a anime character I would've comically deflated at that statement right there.

————

Finally after so long, I was down to trying on the last set of clothes which happened to be a dress. Yeah I wasn't wearing a dress. I don't prefer wearing them.

"Toadle I'm not wearing this dress" I speak.

"You don't have to buy it then! Just try it on! I want to see how it looks on you!" Toadle responded from the other side of the dressing room door.

I stare blankly at the green dress with the yellow waistline. It was sleeveless and look as if it would only go a bit past my knees. "No I'm not trying it on" I reply blandly. Sure the dress was pretty but I doubt that it would look good on me.

"I'm the only that's going to see you in it! Please let me see!" Toadle pleads.

I sigh.

"Okay I'll try it on since you want to see me in it so badly" I respond.

Taking off the last clothes I had try on, I began to put on the dress.

"Hey whats your name?" Toadle asks.

"It's [Name]" I reply zipping up the dress from behind.

"Well [Name] have you met the Princess or the Mario Bros.?" Toadle asks.

"The Princess, yes, the Mario Bros, I have not" I reply opening the dressing room door.

"Well you should find a chance to meet Mario Bros! There aren't that many humans that pass through here, so they'll surely be excited to meet you— OH! You looking amazing [Name]! Like I knew you would!" Toadle grabs your hand pulling towards a mirror "Look here!"

I look at myself in the mirror. I did look nice almost as if I was glowing but... I felt that it might be a little to revealing? I wasn't really confident in showing my skin. Insecurities were such a pain sometimes. However, I couldn't be help but be drawn to this dress. I really did look cute in this.

"Beautiful! It also complements your necklace nice see!" He points out.

It was beautiful.

"You should totally get this dress [Name]!" Toadle beams.

"I'm not getting it" I reply simply.

"HUH? Why not?" Toadle says completely puzzled.

"I feel like I'm showing to much skin.. and I already get stares here" You respond "Wearing this dress would probably increase the amount of stares I receive"

"They'll be staring at you in amazement [Name]!" Toadle replies "If you saw something beautiful walking around you wouldn't help to be captivated by it right?"

He did have a point there. Maybe I was being a little dramatic. I shouldn't care what others think or why they look in my direction. I should be able to be confident in my body and myself. "You're right Toadle" You say a small smile grazing your lips.

"I know" Toadle replies "I tend to be correct when it comes to these things"

Well that's not the type of response that I was expecting.

"Now while you change back into your original clothes I'll starting ringing up the ones you're buying" Toadles says easily picking up the large portion of clothes.

————

"That'll be one hundred coins" Toadle reads the total.

What? "One hundred for all those clothes? Isn't that a bit cheap? Surely it would cost more?" I questioned. I felt that this should cost way more.

"You think I'd get business if my prices weren't reasonable?" Toadle asks with his imaginary eyebrow raised.

"Uh.. I'm sorry.. haha I don't really know how coins and pricing really work here in the Mushroom Kingdom" I smile sheepishly.

"No need to apologize [Name]" Toadle waves off as I hand him one hundred coins. I still had a large amount coins left.

My smile becomes more relaxed.

"Alright here's the receipt and here are your bags" Toadle puts the receipt in one of your bags before handing all three to you.

My arms would be tired by the end of the day. I don't know why I let him talk me into getting all of these clothes anyway.. I wasn't going to be here for long.

"Thanks Toadle I guess I'll catch you later" I say with a nod of my head. My hands were now full so a wave wasn't an option.

"See ya [Name]! I hope you have a nice time here in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Toadle waved.

I step out the store.

There appeared to be way more toads in the mall since I had first arrived here. Maybe it was the busiest hour? If that was the case I wouldn't be here any longer. Everyone knows that a mall at its busiest was prone to a disaster happening.

Quickly, I began making way towards the exit of the mall pushing past many Toads. From my peripherals I noticed that my right shoe was untied . I'll tie it once—-

SMACK!

I let out a groan as my body makes contact with the cool hard floor of the mall. The bustling sound of the Toads talking and moving around comes to a quick stop. They all definitely saw me fell flat on my face.

" Hey are you alright?"

With a face of embarrassment I look up.

I knew that distinctive red cap and mustache anywhere. I just had encountered Mario and in such an unfortunate way also. He had his hand held out towards me, to which I push away.

I stand up dusting off my clothes before grabbing my bags. "I'm great thanks" I smile nervously.

"There's-a some dirt on your forehead"


	8. A/N

I haven’t forgotten about this story.

I’ve been very busy. Being a junior in High school is really time consuming, considering that’s its seen as the most important year in High school. I’ve been studying and working really hard to keep my grades up. Then I’m also looking at potential colleges and searching for any way I can earn a scholarship or grant.

I’ve been working on the next few chapters when ever I do happen to get breaks away from school.

I’m hoping to get them revised and published by the end of next week.

I’m pretty sure some of you were hoping this was a update.. and I’m sorry if I disappointed any of you. :/

I truly have great ideas for this story and I can’t wait until I can get back to at least updating once a week again.


	9. → seven

"Are you-a sure you're alright? You hit the floor pretty hard.." Mario asked.

Taking the sleeve of my coat, I wipe away at the dirt on my forehead. This floor must of been unbelievably dirty, for a mark to be left on my skin. Now that I think about it, do malls ever have their floors cleaned? Sure even with one of those cleaning machines it would take a while.... do they even have that type of equipment here?

I blinked away the thoughts of malls and their floors. That was a time for another day.

"I'm alright" I smile "Thanks for the concern.. now I'll be on my way"

I began walking away. I didn't really want to involve myself with anymore of important characters who played certain roles here. I wasn't supposed to be here and while it didn't look like I was in any of the past games, I rather not do something that could effect this world. There were too many book and movies based on things like that and usually it did not end up too well. It still really didn't make sense why I was here in the first place. That prophecy sounded like a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo.

Mumbo jumbo that I definitely didn't want to be apart of. The quicker I get back in contact with Alina the quicker I could get out of here.

"Wait!"

I stopped for a brief second and looked over my shoulder, I could see Mario walking towards me.

As much as I wanted to talk to him, I couldn't. Well.. it wasn't that I couldn't I could very well do that but.. I didn't know exactly know if me doing that could alter things here. It's bad enough that I made contact with Princess Peach and Toadsworth. Two who I deemed important characters in this franchise.

So I continued walking but instead picking up my pace. I could hear Mario call after me again but I chose to ignore it. Quickly, I came across exit of the mall and pushed pass the glass doors.

If I remembered correctly I walked down that path over there. With a adjustment of my bags I walked down the stone pattered path.

It was tad bit rude that I had ignored him...I had even looked back. Hopefully he didn't follow me? I quickly glanced behind me. Nope he didn't.

————

"Oh! [Name] did you enjoy shopping?" Peach asks I walked in.

"Yeah.. I went inside the mall and got some clothes from Toadles Boutique" I respond "Toadle was very excited in helping me find some clothes.. I ended up with three bags"

Peach raises a eyebrow in slight confusion. "You're only holding two" She gestures towards your hands.

I looked down at my bags. I was holding two. Now how did I manage to miss a whole bag? I must've forget to pick it up when I fell like a idiot earlier. That was probably why Mario was trying to get my attention.. but instead I ignored him. Now I felt even more bad.

"I think I left it back in the mall on accident" I respond.

"Ah well it's getting late out.." Peach says looking out the Castle's windows. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon. "Someone will probably bring it here since those clothes only fit on humans.. well specifically females anyway"

Peach then looks to me with a smile "I managed to finish my paperwork in a short amount of time and while you were out I got a room set up for you, wanna take a look?"

I nod.

"Follow me" She gestures.

The two of us walked down the castle's hallways. I recognized the same paintings that I seen before. The Yoshi one and the painting of the Mario Bros. Soon we stopped at a single brown door.

"Here we are!" Peach announces. She stands in place glancing at me.

Why was she just standing there? "Um.. why are you— oh you want me to open it?" I ask in realization.

She nods.

Setting my hand on the door handle, I turned it opening the door. My eyes widen as I get a full look at the room. My bedroom back home was very messy compared to this room right here. A white single bed, neatly made sat against the wall. There was blue drapery curtain on the one window in the room. Some small paintings of flowers were scattered across the walls. Across from the bed was a white wooden dresser with a mirror. I could see another door inside the room. No doubt that it was the bathroom.

I turn to Peach with a smile "This is really nice and tidy! Thank you very much Peach.. you didn't really have to do this"

Peach waves you off. "What kind of host would I be to help my guests? A bad one.. but it's a good thing that isn't me" She says "Now just set your things here and let's go eat dinner!"

Dinner sounded nice.

————

"This is very good!" I complimented the food before shoving some more mushrooms in my mouth. I found it funny that this was the Mushroom Kingdom and here I was eating some mushrooms.

"I'll be make sure to tell the chef" Peach says smiling.

This was mushroom stew was amazing! I have never tasted anything like it.

"So [Name] what is it like where you come from?" Peach asks curious.

I glance up at her. I hadn't really expect her to ask a question like that but it made sense. If you someone told you where from a whole another world or something like that you would be curious too.

How should I describe home? There was points in the time that I really enjoyed it others times not so much.

"Well... I guess it's a bit similar to the Mushroom Kingdom, actually not really" I start "We don't have a monarchy... the person who is in charge is called the president, the citizens who are all humans get to vote who the president is"

"Oh really? It's just humans there?" Peach asks.

"Well we have others animals but there aren't ones that you'd see here.. some of them have similarities though—"

The rest on dinner continues with me explaining and describing home to Peach.


	10. → eight

_I slowly sit up rubbing at my eyes. When my eyes finally adjust, I notice that I'm in a meadow. Flowers and grass were everywhere. Then there was the occasional tree every now and then. Oddly enough it still looked like the art style of the Super Mario Franchise._

_I stand up._

_There seemed to be no one around. Not even a type of animal in sight. It was just me._

_Silent._

_Way too silent._

_"Hey!" I called out "Is there anyone out here?"_

_There was just no way I was the only one here... right? I mean there's bound to be something especially if there are plants here. Yet I hadn't received any type of response._

_"Hello?" I tried again "Any birds or animals want to come out?._ _."_

_At that I could here the faintest sound of footsteps. If it wasn't so quiet I probably would be able to hear them at all. Turning around I glanced out into the distance. There was a figure walking, in my direction!_

_I knew I couldn't have been alone, but what if the person or thing or whatever it was wasn't friendly? I didn't want to end up getting hurt. Though I did enjoy being alone.. I definitely did not want to be alone in a silent place like this._

_I'd just take a risk just like this just once. With that I began walking towards the figure. It only dawned on me that when I was getting closer that the person looked a bit similar to myself._

_Their hair was just the same as mine. The same [h/c] color but the only distance was that there hair was out. I had my hair in a basic ponytail._

_When the two of us made it close enough to fully see one another that's when I knew... this person looked exactly like me._

_The same hair. The same [e/c] eyes. We looked almost identical. It was like she was my long lost twin. The only difference you would be really able to tell us apart was our clothes. I was wearing pajamas while she wore a long white gown. Why was she wearing a gown? I didn't know._

_She looked at me and gave me a smile "I'm happy that I get to finally meet you [Name]"_

_Hearing her voice made me frown immediately. I knew exactly who this person was!_

_"Oh so now you want to show up!" I say_ _upset "How does someone bring a person from a different world to some other word with very vague interactions with that said person and then leave em' there alone with no explanation!"_

_"Ah... sorry about leaving abruptly like that with you using the necklace it took a lot more of my energy then I expected" Alina laughs sheepishly._

_"Why are you laughing? This isn't a laughing matter!" I say with agitation. Did she think this was some type of joke?_

_"Well I'm happy to see that you're alive and well" She looks towards my clothing "You got yourself a place to stay as well very nice [Name]"_

_"_ _So when will I be able to return home?_ _" I respond getting to the point._

_Alina giggles. A reaction that I did not expect. At all._

_"Very funny.. I find it hilarious that you find me soooo amusing" I cross my arms_ _not happy_ _"No but seriously I don't see how what's funny about me wanting to go home"_

_"You are home [Name]" She responds._

_Her response makes me roll my eyes. Home? Home was not here._ _"Yeah stop joking, I don't belong here Alina.. honestly I don't even know how here even exists itself" I repl_ _y._

_"Well the prophecy states otherwise [Name]" Alina speaks "Where you were before wasn't truly where you belonged.. soon you'll start to realize it"_

_I_ _scoff in_ _disbelief. "Look here ma'am I'm am not fulfilling this prophecy thing it's all straight baloney so you have to take me home"_

_Alina stares at me blankly. "No" She simply states._

_"Huh?! So you're just going to keep me here against my will? I'm pretty sure goddesses aren't suppose to do things like that" I say_ _disliking her reply._

_"Well I'm not like other goddesses" She shrugs "Anyway_ _I have some important things that I need to tell you"_

_"I_ _don't want hear them" I respond turning my head._ _Yeah I was going to be stubborn now._

_"I don't care" She says sternly gaining my attention "He has already got word that you've arrived here and he's on his way to make the Mushroom Kingdom succumb to darkness"_

_" Are you expecting me to do something about that?" I ask interrupting._

_"Why else would I be telling you this?" She questions "Like I was saying he's coming to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and he's bringing a few other enemies along with him... you need to gather some allies to face him"_

_I give her a look of bewilderment. There was no way I was doing something like that? I'm a doctor! I'm not built for fighting! "There's_ _no_ _way I can do something like that! Also you keeping say he.. like I should know who this person is or something?"_

_"You already befriended the Princess... you're already off to a great start" Alina says ignoring my reply "It would be best if you befriend those plumbers, possibly that turtle, the other princess, the star woman, and maybe a Yoshi as well?There's just so many options" She says mostly speaking to herself._

_"Hold on I didn't sign up for any of this" I say in dismay_ _"_ _You can't expect a human, a weak one to do something like that!"_

_"If you were weak [Name] I wouldn't have put you up for the job silly" She grins "Besides you have my necklace it'll pretty much help you with everything"_

_"If this necklace is so great why can't you do it yourself?" I ask. I couldn't believe she was smiling! There was nothing to smile about in this this situation._

_"I don't really have a physical form anymore so I can't do i_ _t_ _" She says seriously "Trust me if I did you wouldn't_ _bother you to complete this task... but that doesn't stray from the fact that you belong here_ _"_

_"None of this makes any sense" I reply "I don't understand anything"_

_I notice that my vision is becoming blurry. Slowly the color and the scenery is starting to fade away._

_"Oh it's seems that you're waking up now" Alina smiles_ _"_ _Don't worry though [Name] it'll start to piece together for you.. soon enough you'll understand everything"_

_She waves as my vision fades to black._


	11. → nine

I suddenly wake up. There's some light coming into the room from my the window. Gently, I open the curtains. The sun was starting to peak over the horizon. It was morning.

I recall the dream that I had last night. I had met Alina in person... well kind of.

So I wasn't going home. That was totally not a good thing. He? Whoever _he_ was was coming to do some bad things to the Mushroom Kingdom and apparently I'm suppose to get a group of people to help fight off that guy. A guy that I knew nothing about.

_"That is what I told you"_

"Oh great you're back" I said my voice dripping in sarcasm.

" _I'm not tired anymore so I'm back here now... you should get up and ready because you've got a long day ahead of you"_

 _"_ I don't want to do anything that you have planned" I respond "You can't expect me do anything after the stunt you pulled in bringing me here in the first place"

" _You're going to end up doing it [Name].. I mean if you want get home then listening to me is the best choice you have" She said smugly._

I could just picture a wicked grin plastered on her face right now and it looked just exactly like my own which didn't make it any better.

————

I hadn't run into Peach this morning. She probably had a lot of errands to run today. Being a princess is very time consuming. I step out through the front doors of the castle. There I greeted the two guards by the doors before walking back towards Toad Town.

" _Have you already met those plumbers?"_

"Well I met one of them... it was a brief interaction and I kind of freaked out ran away from him because I thought that interacting with the most important people here that it would alter the world somehow.. you know there's many books and movies based on things like that" I respond grinning nervously.

" _What are movies?"_

How did she not know what movies are? Well now that I think about it she was a goddess and last time I checked goddesses were old as heck so maybe it made sense why she didn't know.

_"I'm_ _the Goddess of Nature not Wisdom, we aren't all knowing like you humans claim us to be_ _"_

That explains it then.

" _So_ _which plumber did you meet? The red or green one?"_

"It was Mario" I responded as I entered through Toad Town.

_"_ _Hopefully he didn't find you weird.. you know out of all the humans I've interacted with you're an complete oddball"_

At that I immediately frown. "Are you calling me weird? If you are then I should just let this whole place perish then"

_"You would be among of those who would perish [Name] so I guess I am" She laughed._

Hmph. She thinks she so funny. I couldn't entertain her with that right now. My main focus was making friends. That would soon lead me my ticket to going home. Speaking of making friends... how would I exactly do that? I mean with my job back home as an Orthopedist I didn't really have enough time to make friends. The last time I even had friends was high school. After I went off to college I fell out of contact with those friends.

_"Well I assumed that you were already friends with that princess... so I guess whatever you did to get her to like you.. just go do the same to others well not just any other people, there are specific people I want you to talk with"_

"Yeah I know" I reply stopping to get a look at my surroundings. It seems I was in the plaza again. There was that same fountain that I had seen yesterday.

" _Since you did not properly introduce yourself to Mario.. that will be your task as of right now"_

"How? I mean I don't know where to find the guy" I respond gaining a few looks from toads passing by. Did I say that out loud? Wait was I talking to myself aloud the whole time? I probably looked crazy. I could feel myself awkwardly smile.

" _Well you did bump into him by random chance right?"_

Yeah I did.

" _If that's the case maybe you'll bump into him again today"_

Alright then. I should find some things to do around here and hope I bump into Mario.

" _Bonus points if you meet that green plumber as well"_

————

There was a long line of toads in front of a stand. They were serving some kind of drinks and honestly it was peeking my interest.

"Excuse me" I stopped a blue toad.

"Yes? Is there something that you need?" The Toad questioned.

"What is that over there?" I ask gesturing towards the semi crowded stand.

"That place down there is a tea kiosk.. the best tea you can get from there is the royal shroom tea! It's really good! I recommend you go try it!" The toad responds with enthusiasm.

"Hmm... I think I'm gonna go try some thanks!" I wave off the toad.

I walk over to the stand, towards the end of the line. I gaze down at the pink pouch that Peach had given me. I kind of felt bad spending money that wasn't mine, but Peach had given it to me to spend so I guess I would just make use of it.

" _Everything here is based on fungi.. I find it funny that their ruler is human and not one of these toad things"_

I had to admit that what Alina pointed was pretty strange. How did something like that come to be? Maybe sometime I could ask Peach.

Quickly the long line of the toads in front of me began to disintegrate one by one until is was mine turn to order.

"What can I get for you today miss- oh you're human! How nice we don't get any human customers besides the princess and the mario bros!" The yellow toad at the cashier states clearly excited.

"So I've been told" I respond with a small smile "I heard that your royal shroom tea is really good here so I wanted to try it"

"Ah our royal shroom tea is unfortunately out.. it's our most popular tea here so it gets ordered the most, but we have many other splendid teas here! Pick any you want!" The toad replies.

"You're-a out of royal shroom tea? That sucks"


	12. → ten

Bingo! I had found a Mario Bro. and it happened to be Mr. Jump-man himself again. This time however, I have to act normal because the impression that I gave before wasn't a really good one. This shouldn't be too hard right? Engaging in a conversation with a international known video game character shouldn't be too difficult. Alright! I got this!

"My apologies Mario and...?" The toad looks to me for an answer.

"It's [Name]" I reply.

"Mario and [Name]! I'm sorry for the inconvenience, if you would be so kind to choose something else that will bring me happiness" The toad states.

I take a quick glance at the menu. There were two other choices. Either a regular mushroom tea or a milk mushroom tea. I guess that the difference between the two was that the milk mushroom tea was milk based. I wasn't particularly a picky person but the milk mushroom tea sounded more appealing. "There's no need to apologize, I'll have the milk mushroom tea then" I respond.

The toad lets out an audibly sigh of relief "And you Mario?"

"I'll have the same thing" Mario replies.

"Alright then two milk mushroom teas coming up!" The toad announces, before shuffling further back into the kiosk.

"Hey" Mario says gathering my attention "You're the lady from-a yesterday, you fell face flat into the floor"

Wow. What a good way to be remembered by. "Yeah that's me ahaha..." I laugh sheepishly. It was so embarrassing, considering that it wasn't just Mario that seen me fall. Everyone else that happen to be walking by at the point saw it as well.

"Here" He holds out the bag of clothing that I had left behind.

I take it from his hands. "Oh thanks! I didn't realize I left it until it was too late" I say with gratitude.

"I tried to get your attention but you didn't hear me" Mario replies.

Ah. I could feel guilt pull at me. I had purposely ignored him because I was worried about messing up the timeline. Though It was pretty obvious I wasn't in any of the Mario games, so my reason was pretty much invalid. "Mmm.. my bad I was in a rush to get back, I don't really know this place well" I lie. Well it was partial lie. I really didn't know my way around Toad Town. It was pretty confusing. The town didn't have street signs! What kind of place doesn't have important things such as that?

"Oh right! You're-a new here!" Mario perks up "I'm Mario, nice to meet you"

"My is [Name]" I smile "It's nice to meet you"

"Usually they're aren't-a ever human visitors, so you being here right now is pretty surprising" Mario states "What made you visit the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Should I lie? I mean surely he'd understand like Peach did. Crazy things happens in the Super Mario universe all of time and Mario himself always took a part in those moments. Yet, why create hysteria when this so called darkness hasn't even made an appearance. I wasn't really sure if this prophecy thing will play out exactly like it says. Alina was the once who bestowed it in the first place, she wouldn't lie like that no?

 _"_ _I wouldn't lie about a situation like this, but it's best for you to play if safe because others could be listening_ _"_ Alina comments.

I side-eye the scenery surrounded me. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but I wouldn't question it for now.

"I'm actually here on a business trip" I reply "I come from the Metro Kingdom specifically New Donk City... I was sent here to oversee things at Toad Clinic" Hopefully he would believe this lie.. I mean I did mention some locations that did exist here to make it more believable.

"Toad Clinic huh, are you a doctor?" Mario asks.

"Yeah I am" I respond "A orthopedist to be exact"

"Really?" Mario eyes brighten up "You know I'm a doctor as well! I have-a Phd in Medicine, sometimes I work at Toad Clinic when they're low in staff "

I found it fascinating that Mario had time to juggle between a hero, plumber, and doctor. Certainly, that would cause a lot of stress. To have to constantly work just sounded so tiring. My job was very demanding itself. People broke and fractured their bones all of time and majority of those times I would be the one to treat their injuries. I honestly didn't know how Mario does it. "Patients can be really rigorous" I comment.

"Tell me about it" Mario rolls his eyes "I had a patient that wouldn't swallow the pills that I prescribed them, I had to crush it up for him"

I raise an eyebrow "That's pretty gross... prescribed pills never taste good". It was the truth. I'd rather swallow a pill whole then crush it up and wash it down with water that way.

"That's the truth" Mario says in agreement.

Alright! Here's the tea that you ordered!" The toad walking up towards the front of the stand. "That'll be 50 coins each!"

We both give the toad the respected amount of coins. I mutter a small thank-you as Mario hands me my cup of tea. "You haven't seen all of Toad Town have you?" Mario asks.

I take a sip of tea. It tasted earthy, the flavor was really savory no doubt coming from the mushroom. Then there was the flavor of the milk slightly sweet but bland nevertheless. It was a good combination. I would sure come and get some more if I had the time that is. "No I haven't, I was actually planning to explore all of Toad Town today" I reply.

"Well I can show you around if you want" Mario offers "It's not like-a I have anything better to do"

A grin makes its way into my face. I nod in excitement. "That'll be great!" I say with maybe to much eagerness. I'd be spending time with one of the most famous video game characters... this is something that should never happen. Things like these only happen in fan-fictions.


	13. → eleven

_"_ _Good. You've established some sort of relationship with Mario. Once you two have finished mention something about his brother, the green plumber.. Luigi it was I believe_ _"_ Alina says.

Alright. I think that I need to make friends with important heroes or people with some sort of special ability take for an example, Mario. He gathers powers from eating mushrooms and plants. Although, I did wonder how would I explain the current predicament to my future friends? I didn't know anything about this 'evil one'... well actually I know that they're evil but that's about it. How was I supposed to beat this guy considering I knew nothing about em'? Asking the real question here: How am I going to any help if I don't have any sort of ability/power? This was all just a hot mess.

My brain was just beaming with many questions. No one and I mean not one regular human has experienced what I've experienced so far. With a small shake of my head in disbelief, I continue to follow Mario to who knows. My knowledge of where things here in Toad Town was tiny, like a crumb from a cookie.

 _'_ _"_ _Don't fret [Name] after we've done gathering allies I will explain all to you_ _"_ Alina assures.

That didn't help to ease my thoughts and confusion. It only seems to fuel even more.

"First up is the Toad Town Dojo" Mario states.

The two of us stop in front of a yellow brick building. There's a hug wooden sign that reads 'TOAD TOWN DOJO' in some cool looking font. There's a double doors for the entrance and on each side of the door there's a small square window. It looked very nice. The flowers alongside the building added on to its beauty. Maybe I could learn some basics from here? Surely this dojo specializes in martial arts, I mean it has dojo in the name! If I was going to fight later on then I need to at least know to protect myself.

"You can take classes here and challenge others including the Master" Mario speaks "He doesn't make it easy either"

"Oh have you challenged the master here before?" I ask genuinely curious. Playing Mario games I knew that he has done some very difficult tasks. Honestly, I didn't believe that they should've been physically impossible. Considering Mario has done things that couldn't have happened in real life he had to be really strong... stronger than those insane body builders.

"Yeah I have... he's-a very relentless instructor" Mario responds with awkward laughing.

"Wow!" I beam "He must be a very good instructor then! You know I've always admired teachers and their dedication for their job" It was true. The lengths people would go to just help better a person in a certain was just amazing.

Mario only smiles.

"So where are we going next?" I ask as we began walking again.

"The post office is closes to us, but we can skip that if you want and-a go straight to Rowf and Rhuff's badge shop" Mario replies.

"Hmm lets skip the post office.. I mean it's just post office there isn't much to be said" I shrug.

"I was hoping you would say that" Mario states.

I raise at eyebrow at him "And why is that?"

"I may have upset the Postmaster" Mario replies. He seems to flashback to the incident. The same very incident that I was now interested in.

"What did you do?" I question.

There's a bead of sweat that sweeps down Mario's forehead. "I rather not talk about it" He simply says avoiding eye contact.

 _"_ _That's a look of shame, hehe must've done something stupid_ _"_ Alina giggles.

I scratch my head before shrugging. Whatever happened must've been pretty bad or just downright embarrassing. Actually it could have been both. If I remember to, I'll just ask again later at a point when were friends and not just acquaintances. Though it was pretty odd that Alina could relate, it shows that she's done a lot of humiliating things as well. The thought of that only made me giggle.

 _"_ _Excuse me? You're assumption is just incorrect, I just happened to be good at reading humans_ _"_ Alina sputters.

"Okay no worries" I chime ignoring Alina's poor excuse. At that I see Mario let out a sigh of relief from the corner of my eye. It only made me wonder what he could have possibly done.

————

We went to many many other places around Toad Town. Everywhere that we went to.. I found it fascinating and entertaining. The toads every location were lively and their personalities were needless to say interesting. Living near a place like this I could tell that there was never a dull moment here. That was excluding the many drastic situations in the past this town had gone through. We had one more place left. Honestly, I couldn't believe that we covered the whole town in one day.

"Where are we going to now?" I ask with a grin. Throughout the whole tour I've managed to keep a decent conversation going on with Mario. It was pretty weird as he was a bit different than what the video games portrayed him as. Instead of the static character he appeared to be he was more dynamic. There was nothing lacking about him at all!

Mario point towards a brown building coming into our view. "The Club 64! It's a café and a restaurant"

My eyes light up in excitement. "A café? That means coffee.. this is the best thing ever!" I may or may not have a slight addiction to coffee.

The two of us stop in front of the building. The roof is made of logs. While the sides of building are colored yellowish/beige color. There's a few circular windows. Also I couldn't forget the big fancy sign as well. These toads really did love their signs hmm... every sign that I had seen was very eye catching.

"This place has-a really good food and refreshments! The bartender is also a cool toad.. oh! Also the pop singer Chanterelle performs here on a daily basis" Mario says.

"That sounds really appeasing" I reply "I assume they're amazing at catering to their customers"

Mario nods in a agreement. "Well that's the end of the tour, I hoped you liked it"

I look to him "Yeah I did, it was a good source of entertainment you'd make a great tour guide"

"You think so?" Mario questions.

You nod with a smile "Of course! What kind of hero wouldn't be good with directing citizens?"

"Hmm.. I don't know" Mario responds "Good thing I'm-a not that type of hero"

Alright. This was the perfect opportunity to bring up Luigi. I don't know how I would say this without making me seem like some weird fangirl. I take a deep breath. "Um.. speaking of heroes, I was wondering if you could take me to meet Luigi? I'm asking because I'm a really big fan and I find him very cool! You know I've heard stories about him battling crazy ghosts and honestly it's just so badass! I mean sucking up ghosts with some kickass invention? You can't tell me that isn't—"

Mario holds a hand up motioning to stop my rambling. I stop immediately, blushing realizing that I was going off on a tangent. I concluded that this might be a occurring thing. Nostalgia just hits different. "I'll take you to meet my brother, [Name]" Mario simply replies.


	14. → twelve

"Hey [Name]" Mario speaks. I look towards Mario with a look of interest. He seemed to be in deep thought about something and that only fueled my curiosity. "Yeah?" I question in response.

"You're a big fan of my bro right?" He asks.

I nod in response. I mean I pretty sure I made it obvious when I was rambling not to long ago. Just thinking about it makes me flush in embarrassment. I must've looked like some obsessed fangirl or some sort.

"Honestly?" He presses.

"Of course!" I reply with a raise brow "I mean he's a genuine hero! There has been countless of times where he saved you from those boos even though he was afraid.. that's why I admire him, he's courageous and brave"

Mario suddenly grins making me cock my head in confusion.

"Why did you ask?" I urge for an explanation.

"You know when me and my bro go to save the princess, usually I get all of the credit and it's-a pretty upsetting seeing that the toads don't recognize my brothers accomplishments" Mario responds with a slight frown "But now it's refreshing to hear that someone does.. Luigi will-a be happy to meet you"

My mouth becomes agape at his answer. In the many games it was a pretty well known fact that Mario is constantly in the spotlight. It was also known that Mario wasn't really portrayed with a normal personality. He was basically a static character. Which meant he didn't undergo any significant in character, personality, or perspective over the course of a story. So this right here was definitive mind blowing. It was very touching.

My lips curl into a smile "Who knew one of the Mushroom Kingdom's hero would be a big softie for their brother?"

Mario doesn't replies to that to which I only smile at seeing the small blush creeping up on his face.

 _"_ _You're doing a great job befriending others_ _"_ Alina comments.

If my teenager self could see myself right now she would think that this was unbelievable. If I didn't pursue the career of a doctor then I probably would be the same girl with social anxiety when I was a teen. Meeting new people and constantly talking to them has over time made my fear slowly disappear over the years and that in all honestly made me happy.

 _"_ _It's always a good thing to overcome your fear, it prevents a life full of paranoia_ _"_ Alina says.

Now that I'm on the topic of fears about it does Mario fear anything? Playing games from the Super Mario Franchise for a long time now it seems that Mario isn't really afraid of anything which was different from his brother Luigi. The younger brother was known to be scared of anything supernatural and that was pretty normal. Just the thought of meeting a ghost was unsettling. I mentally hoped to myself that I don't come across any boo or any ghosts while I'm here.

"Hey hero are you scared of anything?" I ask interrupting the silence that the two of us were previously cloaked in.

Mario raises a brow. What kind of random question was that? "Why do you ask?" He asks with a hint of suspicion. It was just a weird thing to ask all of a sudden.

"Well I was just thinking.. about when I was younger" I respond "I used to be really afraid of talking to new people it was pretty bad.. but now that I'm a adult I'm not afraid anymore and that's when I thought about you being a hero.. you've faced countless of enemies and that led me to think that you were fearless, but that can't be the case? I mean everyone has a fear? I think.."

Mario takes in your words. He has came face to face with evil so many times that he has lost count of it and he couldn't lie that sometimes he would fear for his life and his brother, the princess, and the whole Mushroom Kingdom. "Of course heroes have fears" Mario states "There was-a times that I was scared that I would fail everyone but I just had to believe in myself like everyone does for me"

"I'm not going to even lie but that sounded very heroic and cool hearing those words coming from you" I grin. There was just something amazing when saviors have those speeches that are filled with encouragement and inspiration.

"Really?" Mario questions "I don't really see myself as cool"

What? Anyone that could beat a large fire breathing koopa was cool!... no astounding!

"How many times have you saved the Mushroom Kingdom or world? A significant amount!" I voice with excitement "That makes you extraordinary!" I point at him for emphasis.

Mario scratches his head not really knowing how to take in your compliments. Startled wouldn't be the only word to describe how he had felt when you said it though he could feel the small feeling of pride swell in his chest.

————

My eyes become as wide as saucers as I'm now in front of the Mario Bros' House. I couldn't really believe it that I was right here. I don't think I'll never get over the fact that all of this exists! My brain could not fathom that I was transported from the real world to one that many would believe is just figments of someone else's imagination. That imagination being Shigeru Miyamotos'.

 _"_ _Who is Shigeru Miyamoto?_ _"_ Alina questions.

I don't answer her as I'm to busy gawking at the house before me. The house was a light yellow color with a white border around it. The roof was made with red shingles and contrasted with the green door. Then lastly there was the large sign just above the door that read 'MARIO BROS'.

"Hey [Name].. are you okay?" Mario asks catching my attention.

I blink. Did I daze out just by looking at a house?

"Yeah I'm fine!" I smile "I'm just a little excited that's all"

Mario sighs in relief "That's good.. I was-a just thinking that the warp pipe was getting to ya"

I softly laugh in response.

The two of us then walks up towards the door of the house. Mario pulls out a set of keys from the pocket of his overalls. Talking the keys he shoves in the keyhole unlocking the door of the house. I stand there waiting until he fully opens the door. My eyes catch a monty mole peeking it's head out of the ground a few feet away. The two of us are engaged in a staring contest, until Mario gestures for me to come in to which I do with eager.

"Bro I'm home!" Mario calls out.

I close the door behind me hearing shuffling and moving around from upstairs.

"Ack- Wait! Polterpup you can't just--" Luigi is caught off by a loud crashing sound making Mario sweat drop in response.

"Hold on [Name] I'll go check to see what's-a happening upstairs" Mario laughs sheepishly.

I only smile in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! :))


	15. →thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Note: I've decided that I'm going to be writing the remainder of the story in 2nd person/ 3rd person because it's easier for me to write in those point of views especially when there's multiple people in one scene. Sorry for the inconvenience.. :/

"Polterpup come back here!" Luigi yells trying to catch the playful ghost dog as he's phasing easily throughout the walls. In the dog's mouth is a book, one that if anyone else read it Luigi would probably die of embarrassment.

"Arf Arf! (You're too slow! ;))" Polterpup beams. He pokes his heads out of the wall peering at Luigi with a mischievous look. There was nothing like playing around with his owner.

There's a feeling a suddenly uncertainty pooling in Luigi's stomach as he makes eye contact with the ghost dog. One wrong move and Polterpup could disappear again. What should he do? Maybe he could approach him slowly? If he did that then Polterpup wouldn't feel the need to run off again... right? Luigi's eyes then shift around the room. It was a mess. His wardrobe that was sitting against the wall was now laying in the floor. Clothes and papers were also scattered everywhere.

He lets out a small sigh. After he caught this dog then he would need to clean his dirty room.

"Polterpup!" Luigi calls making Polterpup snap his attention towards him. The dog lets out few 'woofs' in response. Luigi smiles as he slowly treaded forward. "If you give my dia- I uh.. mean my book back! I'll buy you a huge bone!" He promises.

Polterpup tilts his head taking in Luigi's offer. There was two good choices here. Either he gave his owner the book in his mouth for replace of a bone or he could run off and continue their game of tag!

All of a sudden the door to the room opens making Luigi and Polterpup turn in that direction. "Hey Luigi! I was-a calling you downstairs but—" Mario stops talking once he peaks into the room. "Oh.. so that's what we heard" Mario only comments looking at the wardrobe on the floor. 

"We?" Luigi questions looking at his older brother. Did Mario bring someone over? Perhaps it was the princess again.

"Yeah!" Mario abruptly grins "I've brought someone who wanted to meet you!"

"M-meet me?" Luigi repeats in surprised. Someone wanted to meet him? Like as in a fan or something? He had to know. "Are they-a any chance... a fan?" Luigi asks putting his full attention in the conversation at hand.

Mario nods frantically.

Luigi eyes widen. There just couldn't be no way... out of the Mario Bros he was known as the younger and scarier one. Some people even had the nerve to call him 'Green Mario' which he took offense too. Did someone besides his brother finally recognize his accomplishments?

"Don't just stand there, come on! You have a fan waiting for you!" Mario ushers for him to follow. The grin on his face couldn't help but become wider at the ecstatic look on his brother's face.

Polterpup perks up seeing as Luigi is scrambling away. So.. his owner didn't want to play anymore? Also what is this fan that he's so excited about? Polterpup is now interested in whatever the Mario Bros are doing. With a loud 'Arf' Polterpup dashes out the wall, through the room, and between the brothers legs.

"Wait! Polterpup!" Luigi shouts but it's too late Polterpup has descended into the floor below. He still had his dia- book in his mouth!

"He's very-a energetic" Mario says.

"Yeah a little too much" Luigi frowns.

"Wait.. did Polterpup go downstairs?" Mario questions slowly.

"He did" Luigi confirms raising a brow at Mario's sudden horror stricken expression. Why was he so-- oh..Oh! Mario did bring someone else here, meaning they're most likely waiting in the front room. Polterpup and company were never ever a good mix.

"We should hurry before--" "AAAHH!" You shout as your body collides with the floor.

You unexpectedly meet the feeling of wet and coldness on your face. Polterpup yelps in excitement licking your face repeatedly. A new person! Polterpup absolutely adored meeting new people. You open your eyes making eye contact with the culprit. [E/c] eyes meet white sockets. "P-polterpup... ?" You murmur in astonishment. You would never though you'd come face to face with the ghost dog.

"Arf (Yeah that's me!)" Polterpup gives you another eager lick to your face.

"Polterpup! You-a naughty dog!" You follow the direction of the new voice. Your eyes immediately widen in happiness. It was Luigi!

"Come here boy" Mario whistles from behind Luigi. Polterpup perks up jumping off you to run over towards Mario. He merrily yaps as Mario pats his head.

"Hey are you okay?" Luigi asks holding a hand out "I'm-a sorry about Polterpup he gets excited when he sees new people". You gladly takes his hand, a smile dancing across your features. "I'm alright also there's no need to apologize for that.. it's normal for dogs to do that" You grin.

' _I can't believe it not only did I meet Mario.. but now I'm here conversing here with Luigi! I even encountered Polterpup! Consider me the luckiest fan in the world'_ You think to yourself.

"I'm--" "I already know who you are!" You cut off sounding way too eager. You cover your mouth right as those words protruded out of your mouth. You sheepishly laugh as Luigi looks bewildered at your outburst. "What I mean.. is that I'm [Name]; a big fan of yours!" Your smile appears to be bit awkward.

"Really?" Luigi asks.

"Yes really!" You nod.

"If you keep your mouth open like that you're gonna catch flies bro" Mario gazes at the awestruck look on Luigi's face. Polterpup yips most likely in agreement.

Luigi comes out whatever trance he was just in. "Sorry sorry.. I just can't believe it" He says still sounding stunned.

"Honestly I can't believe it either! Who would've thought I would meet not one but both of the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom" You being quite stunned yourself   
"You know Luigi.. I really admire your bravery, I mean going on a crazy journey fighting against the very things you fear is just.. so phenomenal! All of your hard work is very inspirational--"

Luigi dazes out as your going on another long tangent. All of these kind words. It made him feel very happy and appreciated. Mario eyebrows furrows as he sees tears beginning to brim at his brother's eyes. "Luigi why are you crying?" He asks in confusion.

At the you stop your rambling, being filled with worry. Had you said something wrong? Polterpup seeing the change in atmosphere trots over to his owner. Unexpectedly, he jumps up giving a big lick to Luigi's face.

"S-sorry--" Luigi doesn't finish his sentence as tears pool from his eyes like a water faucet. Everyone else in the room becomes alarmed at Luigi's sudden state.

"Um.. Luigi what's wrong?" You ask with hesitance. You didn't really know what to do in this situation. "Was it something I said?"

"Hey bro what's the matter?" Mario goes to console his brother.

Polterpup whines in concern nudging Luigi's leg.

"I'm-a alright.." Luigi wipes his face with his sleeve "It's.. just that someone other than Mario finally acknowledges me as a hero"

Mario gives you a look that says ' _See? I knew that he would like meeting you '._ You softly smile at his words. "I know many other people who see you as one too" You reply "There's a lot of us out there" It was true. Luigi had tons and you mean tons of fans outside of this world.

"What did I tell you Luigi? You really are a hero!" Mario smiles reassuringly.

"Arf Arf! (Everyone loves Luigi!)" Polterpup confesses.

Luigi only smiles in response.

 _"_ _I have no doubt that you've made a good impression on him [Name]. You are very kind_ _"_ _Alina says._ You could definitely hear the smile in her words.

.

.

.

Bonus:

"Hey what is this book on the floor?" Mario asks picking up at book.

"Oh yeah Polterpup did come down here with that book.. I assumed it was one of yours so I didn't touch it" You shrug.

"It says 'MY D--""That's mine!" Luigi snatches the book from Mario's hand.

You and Mario exchange confused looks as Luigi quickly scrambles upstairs. You both wondered what was that about.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the introduction of yourself with Luigi was up to you guys' standards! Hopefully, it went how some of you kind of expected it to be. Also this isn't edited so I apologize for all mistakes.


	16. →fourteen

  
_"_ _I'm sensing a slight disturbance somewhere and unfortunately I can't track it down to exactly where but you need to be wary of your surroundings... I'm not having a too good feeling about this_ _"_ Alina whispers in a hush voice. The worry is clearly evident in her tone and that alone made you very uneasy.

You suddenly cough interrupting the conversation your were amidst. Polterpup who was sitting in your lap peered up at you giving you a soft nudge with his nose as if he was asking if you were okay. This dog was proving why he held a special place in your heart.

"[Name] are you alright?" Luigi asks.

You merely smile as everyone's gaze is on you. With reassuring pats to Polterpup's head you respond "I'm fine.. It was just intrusive thoughts"

"Intrusive thoughts?" Mario questions.

You nod "Yeah.. and you guys probably don't want to know what they were saying either.." Your smile then appears to be more creepy. Which ensues a small moment with Luigi and Mario side-eyeing one another. It was almost as if they were communicating telepathically or something and if you really tread on that thought.. that sounded pretty cool.

 _"_ Um.. how about another story about your adventures?" You suggest sensing the awkwardness about to sweep in the room. The last thing that you would want is for them to think that you were some deranged woman. In all honestly having a random voice in your head sounded crazy enough anyway. What Alina said did you have spooked though. Be wary of your surroundings?.. you just knew that something bad was going to happen. You could feel it.

"Uh okay.." Luigi says with a slight of hesitance "What about when-a Bowser captured Peach?"

"Which time?" Mario looks to Luigi "He's after her every other week" 

Luigi brings a gloved hand to his chin. His brother was right. That koopa came for the princess nearly every week. If Luigi were being honest then he would say it was becoming quite repetitive and annoying. So much that he let Mario go by himself majority of the time. "Oh! I know that one time where you and Bowser argued back and forth!" Luigi replies.

You raise an eyebrow at the unexpected irritated look on Mario's face. What was this all about? Mario and Bowser arguing back and forth? "What happened there?" You ask with curiosity.

Polterpup seems to beam at your question. "Arf! Arf! ( You're gonna love this one! )"

If the ghost dog is getting excited then you definitely had to know now.

"Hmm.. where should I start?" Luigi says in thought.

"I don't-a see why you have to tell her that specific one" Mario grumbles crossing his arms.

"Well it went a little like this..." Luigi begins ignoring his older brother.

 ** _Flashback_**.

Mario pushes through the large green adorned with spikes doors. There's a frown on his face, for obvious reasons. He trudges throughout the dim hallway that was occasionally lit up with oncoming fireballs. Dodging one last fireball he appears at the clearing.

As expected from behind a door comes down slamming shut. There was no use of turning to go out that way now.

"Ahahaha.. well isn't it Mario" Bowser cackles evilly.

"Mario!" Peach calls.

Glancing away from the koopa, Mario makes eye contact with the princess. She's trapped in a cage up high. Which was nothing new to the plumber. He gives her a nod for reassurance before returning his attention to the unnecessarily large koopa.

"As you can see I've got the princess all locked up!" Bowser laughs "and this time you nor will she be escaping—"

"Can't-a we get this over with?" Mario cuts off. This was starting to get tiring. He rather much be at home than out playing hero right now.

"No! I didn't get to finish my evil monologue yet!" Bowser huffs glaring at the red clad plumber.

"Then can't you-a hurry up?" Mario replies.

"Definitely not! You don't understand how many times I've went over my speech" Bowser complains "It took me 5 hours!" That might have been an understatement. It was more like a day but Bowser wouldn't say that aloud. He found it pretty embarrassing.

"It doesn't need to be perfect" Mario responds.

At that Bowser narrows his eyes at the plumber. "Why are you so adamant on me hurrying up? It's not like you have anything else important going on" He crosses his arms.

"I can't believe you just assumed that" Mario glares.

"I mean what else could you possibly be doing when you're not saving peach? Besides sitting on your tail and eating spaghetti or lasagna? I mean... look at your stomach!" Bowser says in amusement.

Peach covers her mouth in shock and mirth. She turns her head to the side trying to stop herself from the oncoming laughter.

Mario suddenly frowns covering his stomach in embarrassment. "Hey! There's-a nothing wrong with my stomach! It's beautifully round..." He replies face turning pink. Mario was always a little self conscious over his stomach. "And you're one to talk! Y-you overgrown turtle!"

Peach is still shaking with laughter.

There's a short moment of silence.

Peach looks from Mario and Bowser who are glaring at one another. She swears that she can see lighting shooting from their eyes. ' _As much I as love jokes being thrown around.. I wan't to go home'_ She sighs thinking to herself.

"Dingbat!"

"Bonehead!"

"Dum Dum!"

"Dunce!"

"Pint-Size!"

"You want to-a know what's the biggest joke? You trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario says not even trying to contain his snickering.

Bowser frowns staring at the plumber "Ohhh you've done it now—" "Hey where's the princess?" Mario looks behind the koopa and the cage that once held the princess was empty.

"What are you talking— ohhh" Bowser turns around stopping when he sees that the cage was indeed empty. There's sudden anger that brews within the large koopa. "This is your fault!" He points a accusing finger at Mario.

"What?" Mario yells "You're-a the one who kidnapped her in the first place!"

Then more arguing ensues.

**_End._ **

"Pint-Size?" You question unable to stop the smile spreading on your features.

You, Luigi, and Polterpup erupt into laughter.

"It's-a not funny!" Mario exclaims. He just didn't see what was so amusing about that situation. That comment did really take a toll on his ego.

"Wait.. what happened to the princess?" You asked after you've gotten all of your laughter out.

"Oh yeah I was there" Luigi says.

**_Flashback Again._ **

"So when are we going to fight?" Luigi asks looking between Mario and Bowser as they're arguing.

Ignored. That figures.

With a shrug Luigi walks off into the direction of the princess.

"Luigi!" Peach says in happy sigh of relief. It was kind of tiring being cramped up in here.

Luigi unlocks the cage setting Peach free.

"Thank you!" Peach smiles before looking back to the two arguing males. "Well it's looks like they'll be doing that for a while so let's go home now" Peach comments "I'll bake the both of us a cake!"

"Alrighty then! Let's-a go!"

**_End._ **

That was pretty interesting. You wondered how many times where they have instances like this. "This story was pretty surprising.. I would've never thought Mario and Bowser would call each other names like that" You say scratching behind Polterpup's ear. You coo when he rolls over for you to rub his stomach.

"That reminds me!" Luigi perks up "There was another time when Mario and Bowser— mmph!" "That's-a enough of the storytelling" Mario places a glove hand over Luigi's mouth.

' _He's definitely embarrassed'_ You think.

"Speaking of storytelling there was something—" Your words are cut off when there's a sudden and extremely loud crashing noise. Your thoughts are immediately shrouding with worry and there's a bad feeling creeping onto you.

"What was that?" Luigi asks removing his brothers hand.

"I don't know but it sounded like it came from outside, let's-a check it out" Mario says walking over to the front door.

Everyone follows behind him to outside.

Looking up your stomach drops as your face contorts into a look a of horror. This is what Alina was talking about?


	17. → fifteen

  
"That doesn't look too good" Luigi comments looking up. The sky is an unnatural purple color bleeding into blue. He reaches his gloved hand out catching the yellow dust that was falling from above. He squints his eyes studying the weird powder-like substance. Wiping away the powder from his gloves he speaks "I've never seen anything like this!" He was very puzzled. Polterpup who was beside him sneezed multiple times spreading whatever the weird dust was. It didn't seem to be toxic or anything which was good.

You look away from Luigi towards Mario who seems to be looking at something else. That bad feeling in your stomach wasn't going away. Everything here was now covered in this yellow stuff which you had a hunch that it wasn't a natural occurring thing. "What do you think this yellow powder is?" You ask examining the strange stuff.

"I don't-a know but I think it has to do with trail of smoke coming from there" Mario points catching Luigi's attention. Not too far away is there a trail of smoke pushing up out of the forest near the brothers house. "It probably has something to do with the loud noise we heard too" Mario explains.

Oh yeah. There was that really loud popping noise. There might be a connection do with this weird yellow powder.

"Should we check it out?" Luigi asks feeling somewhat nervous. There wasn't something right about this. He just knew it.

"I'll go check it out" Mario replies adjusting his cap on his head. To be honest Mario had never seen anything like this before in his life and you would think that he would considering he basically saw everything after all of those trips and adventures. Deep down he knew though that this most likely revolved around something bad. Which wasn't good. "You stay here with-a Polterpup and [Name]" Mario says to Luigi before stepping away.

_"Don't let him go alone!"_

"Wait!" You suddenly shout making Mario stop in his tracks. You take in a small breath before speaking again. "Are you sure about this? What if that smoke trail leads to trouble? If no one is there with you something bad can happen!" You try to reason.

Mario smiles at you to which you fix him with a confused look. What was he smiling about? This isn't a smiling situation! "Don't worry [Name] I can handle myself, I'll just go there and come back" Mario replies. He was pretty flattered that you expressed concern for him but he was sure he would be fine.

You look towards Luigi expecting some kind of backup. There is a short pause before Luigi speaks. "Mario will be fine [Name]... he's done this so many of times" Luigi states. He did trust and had enough faith in his brother to return back in one piece. Though this time he was feeling a little bit hesitant in letting his brother go. Everything about this was completely new to them.

"Okay.... stay safe then" You let out a sigh. Now were you really going to actually let him wonder off by himself? Absolutely not! Especially if Alina told you not to let him go by himself. You just needed to find another reason to go after the red clad plumber, but what would be a good enough reason?

"Okay I'll be right back!" Mario chimes before running off. You watch as Mario descends further and further into the forest. You can't explain it, but there is ominous feeling about all of this. You turn away once you can no longer see his red hat.

"I think we should follow after my brother" Luigi speaks.

"But I thought you said he'll be fine?" You reply raising a brow.

"Well.. I know my brother can handle himself.. but I have a bad feeling about this and usually when I do something bad happens" Luigi responds. Call it his sixth sense if you want.

Looks like you didn't have to come up with a bizarre reason after all. "Then we should get going before your brother gets too far" You say with newfound determination.

Polterpup who was rolling around in the yellow dust covered ground, abruptly sits up. He let's out a bark which you presumed that meant he was coming along.

"Alright let's-a go!"

————

The forest was limitless and luminous. Curved branches embraced every tree. There were flowers that scattered everywhere and small mushrooms that clung to any small, dark area they could find. What made you uneasy, however was the quietness of this forest. You didn't hear any animals nor see any critters moving around. It was just quiet. Too quiet. You inch closer towards Luigi feeling a little timid. "It's practically silent here.. it's like all of the animals just decided to leave!" You speak glancing around the yellow dust covered forest.

"Yeah... I noticed" Luigi replies feeling a little disturbed. That was literally the first thing that caught his attention when he entered. The many other times that he passed though here there was always some creature making some loud obnoxious noise. Just thinking about it made him want to roll his eyes in annoyance.

" _There's someone up ahead! Hide!"_

"Get down!" You whisper harshly. Immediately you and Luigi drop down behind a large bush. Peeking through the crevices of the bush you can see weird shadow like creature. There was this weird purple-ish miasma that surrounded them and their eyes were red. "What is that?!" You say lowly.

Luigi eyes widen in surprise. "I don't know.. I've never seen anything like that before"

"W-wait look there's something behind it! It looks like some sort of cannon? It looks like they used it" You whisper.

"That's-a probably why all this weird yellow stuff is around.. but that doesn't solve what— look there's Mario!" Luigi points out his brother.

The weird shadow being whatever it was suddenly vanishes within thin air seeing the approach of Mario "So this is where that smoke was coming from?" Mario questions walking towards the large cannon. "This has bad guy written all over this..." He mumbles to himself. ' _There's-a no doubt that this is what caused the loud sound_ ' Mario thinks turning his attention towards the slightly open boxes.

On the outside of the wooden boxes it read 'SLEEPING POWDER'. Sleeping powder? What?—Mario's eyes widen. The use of this stuff was right in the name. Whoever used this cannon set it off with the attention of spreading this sleeping powder around and they succeeded but the question was why? Wait.. If this was everywhere then--Mario glances off into the direction of the Mushroom Kingdom. Someone was planning to put the whole kingdom to sleep! He needed to warn everyone before it was too late!

"Why did he suddenly run off like that?" You question as Mario ran off in the opposite direction.

"I don't know.." Luigi replies "It must've have something to do with those boxes"

"Let's check it out real quick" You stand up.

The two of you usher over towards the cannon and the boxes that sat beside.

With your brows furrowed you stand in front the mouth of the cannon. Inching closer you spot small remains of that yellow powder that was scattered everywhere. "Oh yeah this was definitely used to spread this yellow stuff" You speak up.

"Uh oh.. this isn't good" Luigi says slowly.

"What is it?" You turn to him.

"This yellow powder.. it's sleeping powder" Luigi replies turning the box to where you can see it.

" _It's use is to put the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom to rest. He's using it to take the over the kingdom without any complications and if my knowledge is correct it won't be very long until this powder place it's affect onto everyone"_ Alina concludes in a serious tone.

"We need to tell everyone!" You say.

"But even if we tell everybody, that won't stop them being put asleep" Luigi responds "We need to find a way to get rid of this stuff"

You let out a huff. He was right. Even if you two went and warned everyone about this sleeping powder that alone isn't going to stop the powder from taking affect. What could you do then?

Wait... You take a second to look around you. Your eyebrows furrow spotting no sign of the ghost dog that you swore that was with the both of you. "This might be a little off topic, but where's Polterpup?" You ask.

"He should be right he--" Luigi stops noticing that Polterpup indeed was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah he's not here" Coincidentally, after you say those words you hear the happy barks of Polterpup. He jumps from out the bushes, his attention focused on a butterfly he was chasing. Luigi let's out a relieved sigh. It was good to know that his ghost dog wasn't getting into any trouble.

"Okay he's here great! " You smile before slapping a hand to your forehead "Oh yeah! We need to get rid of this sleeping powder" 

What could the two of you do?

You look down at your necklace. Maybe you could use this somehow? ' _Alina.. is there anyway I could use this necklace to fix out problem?'_ You ask.

" _Yes. There's a chant that'll dissipate all of this sleeping powder but you'll need to get to a high elevation for this to work properly"_ Alina replies.

"Okay! I have an idea!" You clasp your hands together "Uh.. Luigi is there any high places around here?"

"Not really.." He responds somewhat puzzled by your question "Unless you-a count the top of the Princess's castle wait what is your plan?"

"Honestly I don't really know.." You state. Alina was pretty vague about whatever this chant was. You didn't even have a clue on what it would do. "I guess you'll just see when I'm on top of Peach's castle! Now let's go!" You reply before running off.

Luigi looks a down at Polterpup with a look of uncertainty. Polterpup in return just spits out the butterfly he happened to accidentally ate.

————

"What's going on here?" You ask loudly. The sky has now channeled into a dark purple. There's Toads laying down in the middle of the pathways of Toad Town. You walk up onto a Toad that's laying on its side. You turn it till it's laying on its back. "Ace?!" You question recognizing the Toad that led you to the Princess's castle when you first got here. "Hey! Wake up!" You shake him frantically. The loud noise of his snore makes your shoulders sag in defeat.

"Everyone is starting to fall asleep!" Luigi says running up to you with Polterpup right behind his trail.

"I know!" You respond in a frantic manner "I've got to get to the top of her castle quick!" After that you dash off, moving as fast as your legs could carry you.

" _You've got to hurry [Name]!"_ Alina says.

You frown slightly. That was so definitely obvious!

You come to a sudden stop. Your shoes uncomfortably skids against the ground. "Mario!" You shout spotting him. "Stay back there! Don't-a come any closer!" He holds up a glove hand warning you not to move.

Mario stares down the shadow with glowing red eyes. His fists tighten together. This... he never seen a creature like this before. It seemed to be ghost like a boo but Mario had a feeling that this thing was entirely different than one.

What! Your eyes trail from him towards that shadow-like being from earlier.

" _Oh no.. this isn't good"_ Alina speaks " _If there's one here already.. then this kingdom is already infested with them"_

Them? "What is it?" You ask.

" _You won't be able to get past it nor will Mario be able to defeat it. It's basically immune to everything. The two of you should get away while you still can"_ Alina suggests in a pensive tone. That was not what you wanted to hear. It didn't even make any sense. How can something be immune to everything? That can't be possible. Everything has a weakness. You look back towards the dark being. 

You had an idea. 

"This might be a bad idea but I'm going to try it anyway" You simply say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What has it been.. like 3 months? This was way long overdue and I apologize. I've been busy with school which is literally taking up all of my time but the good thing is that I have enough credits to graduate early this month! So woohoo! I'm probably going to post a chapter further explaining the 'shadow being', Alina's necklace, the prophecy, and lastly the sleeping powder. So yeah if you're interested in that stayed tuned! 


End file.
